


andito ako, para sa iyo

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [10]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'M SO OFFENDED LIKE HOW DOES EJ NOT HAVE A TAG YET, probably since ej has so much pressure on him, this is a crack ship brought to u by bukkun and friends @ twitter
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years old pa lang si EJ, at na sa first year high school na siya. Siya ang pinakabata sa buong batch nila, at siya rin ang pinakamatalino.</p><p>Hindi lang alam ng nakararami, siya rin ang pinakamarupok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	andito ako, para sa iyo

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/134644287163/andito-ako-para-sa-iyo).
> 
> sa anon na humingi nito, i’m sorry if it’s really late, at..... hindi..... na....... drabble............ masyado.......... pero!  
> sana ma-enjoy mo, at sana lumigaya ka rin huhuhu
> 
> warnings for baby manuel (b) and ej. iyak na ako also YES OPLAN CONVERT THE HENERAL MOON TAG TO SHIPPING EJ/MANUEL IS UNDERWAY MUAHAHAHA DAMAYAN NIYO AKO RITO SA IMPYERNO NG PAGMAMAHAL SA (crack?) SHIP NA ITO

Kapag accelerated ka sa pag-aaral, ang akala agad ng lahat ng mga tao sa iyo ay isang robot na parang kayang-kaya na ang lahat ng hamon na hinahagis sa kaniya pagkapasok ng klase. Dapat straight-A student ka. Laging perfect sa mga quizzes, exams, homework. Dapat laging may sagot sa recitation. Dapat laging handang makasagot ng tama sa lahat ng matnong sa kaniya.

Hindi dapat nahihirapan sa pag-aaral. Dapat ganito, dapat ganun.

Ang daming kailangang gampanan. Ang accelerated, hindi umiiyak. Hindi nagbubulakbol, o nakikipaglaro sa mga ibang bata. Dapat laging nag-aaral.

12 years old pa lang si EJ, at na sa first year high school na siya. Siya ang pinakabata sa buong batch nila, at siya rin ang pinakamatalino.

Hindi lang alam ng nakararami, siya rin ang pinakamarupok.

Napalayo si Manuel sa mga kaibigan niya sa paghahanap ng basketball na natapon nila, nang may marinig siyang pag-iyak galing sa sulok sa likod ng building ng paaralan nila. Napatigil siya, at nilapitan niya ang pinanggalingan nito—

At nakita niya si EJ, nakaupo sa damuhan, umiiyak ng mag-isa.

“... EJ?” tanong niya ng mahina, at nabigla ang bata.

“S-sorry po, a-a-aalis na po ako,” sagot ni EJ, at tumayo siyang nagmamadali, pinupunasan ang kaniyang mata gamit ang manggas ng uniporme niya, nang biglang matapilok.

“Uy, teka.” Wika ni Manuel, at sinalo niya ang sumisinghot na si EJ, at hinawakan niya sa balikat ito. “OK ka lang ba?”

Hindi nakasagot si EJ, nang bumalik ang kaniyang pag-iyak, at ang nagawa lang ni Manuel ay yakapin siya ng mahigpit.

Saktong-sakto ang kasya ni EJ sa bisig niya, at naalala niya si Jose, na madalas niya ring aliwin, makalimutan lamang ang pangungulila sa kanilang mga magulang na laging wala, dahil sa pagiging OFW nila pareho. Nagbuntung-hininga ang nakatatanda (malapit na siyang mag-14, isip niya, at alam niyang hindi na dapat siyang mag-asal-bata, lalo’t may Jose siyang inaalagaan) at nilayuan niya si EJ upang punasan ang luha nito.

“Anong nangyari?” tanong niya, gamit ang tono na ginagamit niya para pakalmahin si Jose kapag umiiyak.

“Hin—hindi,” sumisinok-sinok ang bata, at tumango lang si Manuel para ituloy niya. “Hindi ko... kaya. Hindi ko ito kaya.” Nagtinginan sila ni EJ, at lumakas muli ang pagiyak niya. Yinakap siya muli ni EJ at hinayaan niyang punasan ni EJ ang mga luha niya sa balikat ng uniporme niya. “Kuya... hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko alam ito. Kuya...”

“OK lang, EJ.” Sagot ni Manuel, at tama nga iniisip niya.

Hindi talaga dapat andito si EJ. Hindi siya lalago dito ng parang punong hinayaang lumaki ng kusa.

Lalago siya ng parang kamay ng saging na tinambakan ng kalburo, at pinilit na huminog sa hindi tamang panahon.

Hindi niya maisip kung magiging masama ito sa bata sa mga susunod na panahon.

“OK lang magkamali, EJ. OK lang na hindi ka makakatapat sa hinahanap sa iyo ng tao. Ikaw ay sarili mo lamang, at wala kang dapat na pakialam sa mga iniisip ng mga ibang tao.” Hinalikan niya ang noo ni EJ, isang nakaugalian niya kay Jose, at nilayuan niya ang bata para ngitian ito ng malumanay. “Hindi alintana ang mga taong hindi importante sa iyo, ha?”

Suminghot ng bahagya si EJ, ngunit tumango, at nilakihan ni Manuel ang ngiti niya.

“Mabuti naman. Tara. Gusto mo tulungan kita diyan?”

Nabigla ang bata, at nanlaki ang mata niya.

“OK lang ba sa iyo, Kuya?”

May mga kalaro siyang naghihintay ng basketball, ngunit parang ayaw na niyang maglaro.

“Oo naman.” Sagot ni Manuel na nakangiti. “Andito ako, para sa iyo.”

Binigay niya ang kaniyang kamay kay EJ, at sa isang sandali, tinitigan ito ng bata, at unti-unting ngumiti.

“Maraming salamat, kuya.”

Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Manuel.

At doon nagsimula ang lahat.


End file.
